AL:Technology
Scientific research opens up new options and is critical to securing victory. (Full technology list here) To do research, you need to assign scientists to s, and assign them technologies to research. Each lab has their own research queue and allows up to 4 scientists to work together on the top item in the queue. Time and Experience How many research man-days a scientist can cover each day is determined by his/her scientist level, trainings, and difficulty. Multiple scientists' efforts simply add up. Thus, a level 7 scientist can finish Military Training (8 man-days) in 4 days. Four level 7 scientists can finish it in a day. Researching gives each scientist around 2.5 experience point per hour at Normal difficulty. This experience does not varies; more or less scientist in the labs and difficulty of the research does not change this experience. Initial When you starts a new game, the following technologies are available for research. Full List Mandatory This table shows all technologies necessary to secure a game victory. Total 31 technologies, 1399 man-days. (Excluding buildings and stations.) Note: Fossil plant is required to power Magnetron. You will also need decent equipments to last this long, so the actual list is likely to be far longer. Research Progress The leader of each team will gives a verbal report of research progress. There are 9 sets of these reports. The following list can be used to check how far the actual progress is. Normally it is possible to tell the report after 25% of the research is done. Differences between reports are highlighted for easy reference. Of particular note is "We are advancing slowly to the end of the project." - it means 85% done for some projects (Report 8) and only 50% done for other projects (Report 9). * Report 1 ** 0% Preliminary research shows that the task is very easy and that the results should be ready soon. ** 50% Our assumption was right, the research has been simple and its results should soon be ready for use. * Report 2 ** 0% Preliminary research shows that the task is very easy and that the results should be ready soon. ** 25% We are sorry, but we are not advancing as quickly as we had hoped. ** 85% Actually, the obstacles were not as difficult as we first feared. The report is almost ready. * Report 3 ** 0% Preliminary research shows that the task is very easy and that the results should be ready soon. ** 50% Our assumption was right, the research has been simple and results should be available quite soon. ** 70% Unfortunately, we have got stuck and there is no obvious way to solve the problem. ** 90% It has cost us a huge effort, but the research will be finished in the foreseeable future. * Report 4 ** 0% We are preparing the necessary experiments. ** 25% We are sticking to our plan and the research is progressing steadily. ** 75% We are gathering the results of our investigation. * Report 5 ** 0% We are preparing the necessary experiments. ** 25% Our team has found the ideal solution, we only need to check a few assumptions. ** 40% Unfortunately, our hypothesis proved wrong; we need to start again from scratch. ** 80% In the end, we used most of our previous findings and the research will be finished soon. * Report 6 ** 0% We are preparing the necessary experiments. ** 25% Our team has found the ideal solution, we only need to confirm a few assumptions. ** 40% Unfortunately, our hypothesis proved wrong. We need to start right from the beginning again. ** 80% We have tried almost everything and nothing has worked. I am afraid we will have to give up. ** 95% It has cost us a huge effort, but the research will be finished in foreseeable future. * Report 7 ** 0% This project appears to be very difficult. We are conducting preliminary tests so we can progress further. ** 30% We are working very hard, but our theories are leading us nowhere. ** 85% Eureka! The problem's solution is actually very simple and easy. We will finish the research soon. * Report 8 ** 0% This project appears to be very difficult. We are doing preliminary research so we can progress further. ** 30% We are working very hard, but our theories are leading us nowhere. ** 60% We may have the solution, but it is more hope, than certainty. ** 85% We are advancing slowly to the end of the project. * Report 9 ** 0% This project appears to be very difficult. We are doing preliminary research so we can progress further. ** 30% There are several alternative ways of bringing this to a conclusion. We are now evaluating which one will be best. ** 50% We are advancing slowly to the end of the project. ** 70% Well, there might be small delay in the project, but we are doing our best. ** 85% We've tried everything and nothing has worked. The research team is getting desperate. ** 95% It has cost us a huge effort, but research will be finished in the foreseeable future. Technology Technology